hair
by bitterberries
Summary: Jellal loves her hair.


**title**: hair

**rating**:K

**pairing**: jerza  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: I do not own fairy tail.  
><strong>notes<strong>: hair.

**summary**: hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hair<strong>

* * *

><p>Her voice sifted through the darkness.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Sleeping. With you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How many inches should I cut off my hair?"

"None."

"_None_?"

The bed creaked and bounced loudly as he shot his eyes open and moved from their spooning position. He grasped her arm and faced her, his uncanny speed catching her off guard. With his mouth agape, Jellal's eyes bulged out, light blue brows mulling with concern as he murmured almost sadly, "But your hair's _perfect_."

"You're exaggerating," Erza said. She buried her face in his chest, feeling his heart steadily rap against it.

"Why would I exaggerate? It _is_ perfect," he brought his nose over the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her freshly washed tresses. "Smells amazing too-"

"-Why do you like hair so much?" Erza pushed out a muffled laugh.

"I don't," he ran a large hand through her scalp, fingering a few of a her scarlet strands. She hummed gratifyingly, indulging in the warm sensation of his fingers combing softly through her back length hair. "Do you see me sniffing _Erik's_ hair? No, because that'd be weird, and he'd punch me. I only do that with yours and yours only. I'm telling you, it's perfect."

"So, doing whatever you want with _my _hair is not weird?"

"Well that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Do _you _think its weird?"

"..."

"..._See._"

Erza blushed a few shades. "I-It's not_ weird_, but it's not normal either."

"Ah," Jellal kissed her crown. "You should just admit that you like it when I play with your hair."

"What-"

"Sorry, that was the wrong word. You should just admit that you _love _it."

"I don't."

"You're so stubborn," Jellal smiled.

She dug a pair of fingernails into his stark skin and pinched his nipple, making him throw a sharp _love, that hurts_ into the air. She wasn't the only one being so obdurate. "... Just because of that previous comment, I'll be removing a few inches."

"...Half an inch."

"Four inches."

His embrace felt stronger. She could practically hear the pout as his words slurred. "That's too much."

She rolled her eyes and squirmed out of his grasp, sprawling him flat on his back while she settled herself on top of him. "It'll _grow_ back, Jellal. It's not like I haven't done this before. I just don't want hair getting into our baby's mouth when I breastfeed."

"That's not until months away."

"Still."

"You have like, a whole box of hair ties and clips."

"These split ends are making my hair look lifeless."

"Meredy has this shampoo you could use."

"It's always getting in the way during missions."

"I'll braid it."

"_Jellal._"

"_Erza_."

They stared at each other (a deep glare, on her part), onyx boring into green, heartbeats thumping in tandem. Despite the goosebumps that had slowly formed over their skin from the light wind flitting in through the far window of their bedroom, they both stayed still. She pursed her lips, thinking, devising, contemplating on a some sort of clever comeback, but _stupid Jellal_, he just thought he was_ so sly _with that blank expression he was currently drilling into her, not letting any emotion peer out besides the faint amusement creasing just barely in his cheeks.

Erza grunted. She smoothed a thumb over his forehead and ran his hair away from his eyes before pecking his lips. "Please?" She whispered.

"You know, every time you trim your hair, a part of me dies," he pointed out jokingly.

She moaned. What a goof. "_Please?_"

Wrapping strong arms around her waist, he looked up, reclined his head and compressed it nicely against his pillow, and she waited, glancing with wide eyes right above him. He then exhaled a long, tired groan, reluctance tinging his laziness as he flipped them over and pressed a warm, dry kiss to her nose. "Do you _really _need to cut your hair?"

Her heart rate burst. A crack of a wide grin broke over her pale, shimmery features. "I promise you that it'll be a long time before I chop some inches off again."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Jellal chuckled, raising a hand in surrender. "Alright. Alright. I'll stop."

His smile motivated her to do a little victory dance, and she grabbed that same hand, glittering endearing kisses all over it. She would have to ask Lucy tomorrow to borrow Cancer, maybe go for something out of her normality this ti-

"Can I ask _you _a question then?" He inquired. He undid his cage and laid himself next to her, tugging her into his blanket like hold. She could feel a waft of his hot breath burn into her scalp.

Her nod was vigorous. "_Of course_ you can."

"So...would it be alright for me to play with your hair right now? And as much as I want until you cut it?"

He didn't have to ask. Under the moonlit darkness of the room, the woman snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes, shifting one of his palms over her slightly swollen belly, and the other over her head with unadulterated content. "Please do."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

notes: even though jellal would be more "you'd be beautiful either way" i do have this other side of me that thinks there'd be that, and there'd also be times where he just gets a little bit stubborn and playful with his wife because he loves her long red hair so damn much


End file.
